Relevant prior art includes central air conditioning systems which can control to or "hold" reasonably uniform (spatially) and stable (temporally) desired humidity and temperature conditions, as monitored by one or more chart recorder/controllers in the process room. They generally, cannot, however, "hold" such air conditions in each and every process zone and cannot always provide satisfactory environmental conditions for personnel zones. Furthermore, invariant conditions may not yield maximum profit. Relevant prior art also includes traveling cleaners. Both are described hereinbelow in detail.
Relevant patent prior art includes Shofner U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,060, 4,631,781 and 4,686,744; Shofner U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,957; and Leifeld et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,522.